14 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Essen - węgiel i stal (Essen - węgiel i stal) kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.6.00 - 14.00 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 14 Jak odkryć sekrety księcia (Shinderera monogatari - Prince Charles secret); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Kozy i koziołki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Kapciuszek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 71 (odc. 71); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Trend'owaci ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 W głębinach Amazonki 2/2 (Amazon Abyss) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3362 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3577); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3363 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3578); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 895; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1462; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Przyjaciele; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 20; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Podróżnik - Orissa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3364 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3579); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3365 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3580); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1288 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1463; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 899; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Wygrana - przegrana; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Muszla Maharadży, odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Siedem minut przed północą, odc. 8 (Heroes, season I, Seven Minutes To Midnight, ep. 8) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Herosi, seria I - Mecz, odc. 9 (Heroes, season I, Homecomming, ep. 9) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Forum - wydanie 517; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dzieci Piramidy 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kochankowie (Amants, Les) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1958); reż.:Louis Malle; wyk.:Jeanne Moreau, Alain Cony, Jean-Marc Bory, Jose Luis de Villalonga; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Humer i inni 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 69/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.69); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.6.00 - 14.00 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 70/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 70); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Czerw - czerwia czy czerwiu?; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 1/26 Narodziny Kropelki (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Raindrop's Birth); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 243 Małżeńskie porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Święta wojna - Rozrywka do piwka (202); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 85 (312) Głupi ma szczęście; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Magnum - odc. 95/162 Pocałunek Sabre?a (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Kiss of the Sabre); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 47/75 Toksyczne zagrożenie (Tarzan, ep 223 Toxic terror); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Co ci dolega? - Jestem niski (Short) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 5; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 20/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 520); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Podróże z żartem - Mongolia ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 4/11 (27) Zauroczenie (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro - odc. 57/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Janosik odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (8) Janusz Morgenstern; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Powstanie w Soweto (The Soweto uprising) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Spokojny żywot (Anamorphose. Engrenage. Une petite vie tranquille.) 45'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Sylvie Ferro, Antoine Reyes, Jacek Domański, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Krzysztof Kumor, Jerzy Próchnicki, Bożena Szymańaska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 7/7 (Ohne Worte ep. 107 Treffer); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Konserwacja nadajnika dla Warszawy i okolic od godz.6.00 - 14.00 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:37 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Rewolucje. Wojna domowa na Madagaskarze (Seven Months of Chaos) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Gael Mocaer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Kurier; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Rewolucje. Wojna domowa na Madagaskarze (Seven Months of Chaos) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Gael Mocaer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (114) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 13 posterunek (29) - serial komediowy 09.30 Rodzina zastępcza (113) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (90) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (920) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (529) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (260) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (114) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (77) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (530) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (921) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (10) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (14) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (14, 15) - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (8) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (828) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (9) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (86) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (829) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 plon kłamstwa - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Charles Wilkinson, wyk. Melissa Gilbert, Dennis Weaver, Joely Fisher, Brian McNamara 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (50): Poleska 16 - serial kryminalny 00.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.50 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Telesklep 02.10 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (8) - serial animowany 09.00 Psie serce: Tungo - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (203) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (3) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (36) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (4) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Roll - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (204) - telenowela 20.00 Szaleństwa miłości - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 22.00 Zamiana żon - reality show 23.05 Walka na kopie - komedia, USA 1999 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Chomik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja - odc. 29; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (18) Maria Pakulnis i Krzysztof Zalewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 840* - Koncert życzeń; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Moda na... polski film w Hollywood; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piotr Rubik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Chomik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Fizyka w medycynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja - odc. 29; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Skarb jaszczurki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 840* - Koncert życzeń; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Oparte na faktach - Słowo honoru 76'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Monika Krzywkowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Leon Charewicz, Jacek Rozenek, Katarzyna Herman, Andrzej Piszczatowski, Marcin Troński, Robert Gonera, Jarosław Gajewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 SF-Symulator faktu - Fizyka w medycynie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 5; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Rozmowy na temat... - Sezonu Kultury Rosyjskiej w Polsce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Akcja bocian; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Skarb jaszczurki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 840* - Koncert życzeń; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - Słowo honoru 76'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Monika Krzywkowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Leon Charewicz, Jacek Rozenek, Katarzyna Herman, Andrzej Piszczatowski, Marcin Troński, Robert Gonera, Jarosław Gajewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Orkiestra Św. Mikołaja - folkujemy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 Księga Dżungli (odc. 44) 06:55 Gigi (odc. 48) 07:20 Celeste II (odc. 63) 08:10 Telezakupy 19:00 Celeste II (odc. 64) 19:45 Nocny pociąg do Monachium (film fab.) 21:40 Telegotówka 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo sex hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Top modelki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Night Shop 01:25 Turbo sex hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo sex hotel 03:20 Night Shop 03:35 Gry na telefon 06:35 Koniec programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Primera División - Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 7:30 Magia Russica - Film dokumentalny 9:10 Łapu capu - Media 9:20 Nie przegap - Zapowiedź programu 9:30 Grand Prix Danii w Kopenhadze - Sporty motorowe 13:00 Pożegnalny mecz Cezarego Kucharskiego - Sport 13:30 Primera División - Magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:00 Presidio - Film sensacyjny Org: "The Presidio / The Presidio: The Scene of the Crime". Reżyseria: Peter Hyams (USA 1988) 15:40 Łapu capu - Media 15:50 Nie przegap - Zapowiedź programu 16:00 Troje do pary - Komedia Org: "Shopgirl". Reżyseria: Anand Tucker (Wielka Brytania/USA 2005) 17:45 Siła i honor - Dramat Org: "Men of Honor". Reżyseria: George Tillman jr (USA 2000) 20:00 NBA Action! - Inne 20:30 2046 - Dramat Reżyseria: Wong Kar-Wai (Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004) 22:45 Hawana - miasto utracone - Dramat Org: "The Lost City". Reżyseria: Andy Garcia (USA 2005) 1:15 13. dzielnica - Komedia Org: "Banlieue 13 / 13th District". Reżyseria: Pierre Morel (Francja 2004) 2:45 Cleveland Cavaliers - San Antonio Spurs - NBA - finał - 4. mecz Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku